Seven things I hate about Yuuko Ichihara
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: Watanuki finds himself listing seven very tempting things that he hated about his employer. YuukoxWatanuki. Implied smut, so M. Amen.


Seven things I hate about Yuuko Ichihara

-

He doesn't know how he deals with it. And if he didn't, he doesn't know how to stop. Her lithe figure, porcelain skin, long, supple legs, bulging cleavage and silky, ebony hair...none of these factors made anything easier for him. Sometimes he shook from irritation with the gorgeous lady (for one cannot love Yuuko without hating her), and sometimes, his body trembled with an all new being- that of love or lust, he didn't know.

Well, it can't be love. He sees her as a mother figure, or at least as guidance to him. She's way too old, and way out of his league, for him to even consider harboring tiny feelings of affection other than what he had for this woman.

It can't be lust either. He's too young for that, and what pleasure can he supply in exchange for hers? She is definitely the most sensual woman he had ever met. Sensual and irritating and sadistic, but then, oh well, roses always had thorns.

She always smells of alcohol and smoke. None of these turned him the least on, thank you very much. In fact, they irritate him just as much as her snide comments do.

And so, one particular evening, he snaps. He's in a very bad mood tonight, all fussed over Himawari-chan and Doumeki-kun, pissed off by the spirits that always seemed to linger before the shop as if waiting for him to exit, angry at the world for being the employee of such a despising woman.

She's draped all over the tatami mats on the floor, breathing silkily with her opium pipe, a few empty bottles of sake littering the space beside the showing skin of her legs. She's clad in a ridiculously long kimono today, dark violet and black, and he could see the shy lines of her breasts peaking beneath the tempting low neckline. Her hair, usually ornamented and tied in complex designs, is all over the place, with the simplicity of nothing attached to the silky tresses. He breathes in the odious scent of opium, a vein appearing from beneath his dark bangs, and he snaps completely.

"YUUKO ICHIHARA! I WILL KILL YOU, PRICE BE DAMNED--"

All his screaming, however, is cut short once her own words left her luscious lips. "Watanuki. Please refrain from disrespecting you mistress any further."

Clenches, unclenches his fist. The nerve of that woman, telling him what and what not to do! He doesn't give a damn whether or not he works for her. Not today. All sense of mannerisms and politeness had packed their bags and left him a while ago.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP, YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, OR ELSE NO ALCOHOL FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK--"

He couldn't tell if she is angry or not, but is relieved when she dropped the opium pipe and proceeded to lie down. He mumbles as he works; all the while he could feel Yuuko's gaze on him, and he disregards it, too busy and too ashamed to say anything.

Once he finished, he allowed himself the luxury to lie down, closing his eyes and letting the anger seethe. Yuuko still hadn't said anything, and he as he began to wonder what he felt like cooking that night, she spoke.

"Watanuki, I need a massage."

_I hate the way you address me so charmingly_

He snaps his head at her, eyes wide, a tinge of pink creeping on his cheeks.

"W-what?"

"A massage," Yuuko says, lying on her front, head propped up by her arms. "My back muscles hurt."

_Hate the way you torment me with your form_

He stands, legs trembling a bit, as he made his way over to his employer. She was dangerously seductive right now, the way her kimono slipped lower, past her shoulders, and he swallowed at the glossy skin peeking from beneath the folds. He could feel her eyes on him as he lay his fingers upon her skin, and involuntarily he gasps at how smooth her skin is, how wonderful.

_Hate the way you seduce me with your pearl-like skin_

He starts to work on her back, gently kneading the pleasant flesh, and when he hit a painfully pleasurable spot, Yuuko moaned, a smile upon her face. "Delicious, Watanuki...aah, you're so good at this..."

_Hate the way you moan in pleasure and say my name with your voice _

But he's not listening to her anymore. All he could see was her white skin; all he could hear was her moans and purrs as his fingers continued its work. Idly he wondered how she would be if they took this another step forward...

"Aah, ooh!" A crack. "Mmm. That's a tense spot...keep working there..." she mewls, tilting her head to the side, smiles at him. He trembles visibly now, eyes wider, sweat sliding down his cheeks. The way she smiled at him, her crimson eyes half-lidded in pleasure, or in gratitude perhaps; it was his undoing. Suddenly, he's not thinking anymore.

_Hate the way you torture me with those mysterious eyes_

"Wata...nuki?"

She's surprised, but only for a fraction of a second. His lips are surprisingly tender against her back, and she moans as he licked the lines that showed beneath her clothes, in spite of herself.

He's sliding her kimono further down now, and she's too much in ecstasy to protest- ah well. Let Watanuki take the lead.

_Hate the softness of your skin_

His fingers rise to tangle themselves in her glorious hair, silky tresses slipping through his hands alluringly. There's hair in his mouth as he began kissing the skin of her lower back, and she gives out an uncharacteristic cry- and he's turned on, yes he is. He could feel his cock standing beneath his pants, and-

_Hate the tenderness of your hair_

Oh gosh.

_'tbelieveI'mactuallydoingitwithyourIhatehat ehatethisIhateYOU _

She's simply wondrous in her sleep.

He awakes to find her in his arms. She's tired, he's tired. She doesn't look like the Yuuko he knew at all.

Messed up hair, still glorious in a way; bare skin, but then that's not really new, save the fact of the little sweat droplets glittering in her skin; eyes shut completely, long lashes against soft skin; and her arms. Oh god, he had her arms around his neck.

He should be screaming right now. He should be blushing wildly, rather than smiling at her fondly like this. He should be up and running, making breakfast, leaving for school. Anything but this.

Instead, he thinks.

_Well, this is nice. I can get used to this. _

--

A/N: Yeah. I felt like it. xD Sorry people, I know it's an uncommon pairing, but I was bored, and Yuuko was just too sexy. SO YEAH. 8D

R&R people. Mwah. x3


End file.
